


Another Demon and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Called Clarence, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Corruption, Creature Sam Wesson, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Raised Separately, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Blood, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Inspired by Anime, Inspired by Rosario + Vampire, Kansas, M/M, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Samulet, Stuttering Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Benny Lafitte, Warlock Sam Winchester, Young Benny Lafitte, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x08;When Castiel encounters another demon, Dean takes off the amulet to keep him safe, but some feelings - unwanted or otherwise - all come to light when Meg gets Castiel alone!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel groaned quietly and reached over to the bedside table to silence his morning alarm. He knew he should wake up, but he was still so tired from a long night of studying and he felt warm. He snuggled back into bed, an arm coming to drape over his side. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, allowing his companion to pull him into his arms, Castiel using his chest as his pillow.

 

Castiel loved late nights with Dean. That always meant Dean would crash at his dorm, which included them both sleeping in Castiel’s bed. It was fine by them both, considering they both seemed to get a better rest with one another. Dean had once commented that he’d barely got normal nights of sleep before Castiel came along, to which Castiel had blushed and said the door was always open for him, and quite literally; Castiel gave him the spare key to his room, and not just for emergencies.

 

Castiel groggily thought back to the last few months of his life, how he’d been at the high school for so long now. He was glad that he managed to survive, hoping he’d make it farther. Then again, he knew, Dean and his friends would always be by his side to protect him, no matter what.

 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Dean murmured from behind him, Castiel leaning into him, “how’d you sleep?” Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Not nearly long enough,” he answered truthfully. Dean hummed a little, running a hand through Castiel’s hair gently.

 

“Then why don’t I fix us up some breakfast and you can grab a shower, okay?” Castiel chuckled, wondering how they’d become so domestic. It had almost always been a habit that they’d be together in the mornings, but Castiel couldn’t even remember how it had escalated so quickly. However, he didn’t really care. Dean was with him, and that was all that mattered. “Sunshine?” Dean asked, Castiel having been quiet for a moment. Castiel smiled, looking up at Dean.

 

“Perhaps you could give me a reason to sleep in?” he joked, Dean rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

 

“I’d rather you eat first,” Dean responded, pressing his lips to Castiel’s forehead. Castiel closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch, Dean pulling away and sitting up. He stretched his arms, Castiel catching a glance at his rippling muscles, Dean swinging his legs over the bed to get up as Castiel got comfortable under the covers. Dean looked back to him with a smile, rounding the bed. “C’mon, sunshine,” he said, easily picking Castiel up along with the blankets. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh from surprise, Dean cradling him close.

 

“But I want to stay home,” Castiel whined slightly, trying to sound cute, “maybe I can experience what it’s like to skip class.” Dean frowned at him seriously.

 

“Who are you and what did you do to my Cas?” he questioned with a pout, both bursting into laughter. Dean easily took Castiel into one arm, the teenager both smaller and lighter than he was, and unwrapped him from the blankets. The cloth pooled to the floor, leaving Castiel exposed in nothing but his boxers. Dean wore the same, both unfazed - slowly, as time had gone by, they’d gotten used to showing each other their bodies. Not everything, of course, but most. “I swear, Cas, you’re so friggin’ scrawny. Maybe Benny was right, you could be a unicorn.” Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling widely.

 

“I think I would know if I was a unicorn,” he teased, Dean setting Castiel down. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Castiel nodded. “I’ll go get ready.” He turned and went into the bathroom, hearing Dean singing a bit of Metallica to himself as he pulled on the clothes he’d brought. Castiel leaned against the door and pressed his ear to it, liking to listen to Dean sing. It was like an angel’s voice, yet sweeter. Castiel finally got to cleaning himself up, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, despite how it always seemed to go against the style he put it in.

 

He exited the bathroom to the smell of bacon and the sound of crunching chips. He frowned slightly, and despite Dean’s back being to him, he could tell he was quickly scarfing down Soul Snacks in an attempt to keep his craving away. “Dean,” Castiel said quietly. Dean froze, swallowing his food, and turned to Castiel as he wiped away the crumbs on his lip.

 

“Cas, uh…” Dean didn’t have any words, having been caught. Castiel shook his head, going over to him. He embraced Dean, Dean chuckling a little before hugging back.

 

“Dean, how does my soul look? I know you can see it, please tell me,” Castiel whispered, closing his eyes. Dean looked down at him with a saddened gaze.

 

“It looks full and bright and beautiful.” Castiel smiled a little, Dean frowning. “I could’ve sworn it would take longer for it to get back to normal.” Castiel pulled Dean even closer.

 

“Sam told me what herbs to drink with my nightly tea,” he explained, “so you could have as much as you’d like without harming me.” Dean’s smile quickly returned and he shook his head.

 

“You’re too good for me,” he murmured as he leaned down. Castiel sighed as their lips slid together delicately, feeling only slightly tired when Dean pulled back. Dean once again scooped Castiel into his arms, continuing to make breakfast as he kept Castiel close to his chest. “You want some tea?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded a little, then glancing up to Dean, eyes glittering.

 

“Then can we go back to sleep?” he questioned. Dean chuckled and looked down at him, nodding.

 

“Sure, sunshine. I’ll call Sammy and Benny, see if they’re free to hang out later, too.” Castiel nodded, content despite the fact that Sam and Benny would be coming along on what Castiel had hoped would be a day alone with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean!” Dean rushed over to Castiel, winding through the racks of clothes to the clearance section. Castiel was smiling widely, holding something up. Benny and Sam quickly assembled around him as well, Castiel showing what he'd found. Dean realized why he was so happy; it was a yellow and black striped vest with bumble bees all over it.

 

“Woah,” Benny said with a smile and a chuckle.

 

“It's adorable,” Sam commented with a grin.

 

“Isn't it?” Castiel nearly squealed, elated. He hugged it close to his chest. Dean smiled softly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

 

“Really?” he asked, curious. He knew Castiel adored bees and how complex they were for such small creatures, and could tell Castiel already loved the vest. Castiel looked to him and pouted cutely.

 

“Please?” Dean melted at how quiet and childlike Castiel sounded then, nodding.

 

“Anything for you, sunshine,” he assured happily, wrapping Castiel in a hug. Castiel laughed and Dean closed his eyes, holding Castiel against him. Benny and Sam looked to each other with similar grins. “Let's go see if they have any flannel in your size.” Castiel frowned slightly.

 

“Flannel?” he wondered. Dean nodded once more, chuckling. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to lend Castiel his own flannel, just so Castiel would look at bit like him. It was a bit of a possessive side his human self had over Castiel, like how a wolf wanted its mate to smell like it. “I'd rather borrow yours,” Castiel added, Dean feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“‘Course, sunshine.” Dean let go and stepped back. “C’mon, guys, let's go look.” Dean led Castiel by the hand to the section with all of the flannel and plaid, glad he'd decided to skip school for the day. After Castiel had his quick nap, which Dean had enjoyed watching him sleep through while he laid beside him, Benny and Sam had met up with them and they headed out shopping. By now, even after an hour, they'd already spent a considerable amount of money on new foods and clothes. Castiel gripped the vest tightly as they went to stand in front of the flannel racks, Dean filing through them to find something he found fit for Castiel.

 

Castiel adjusted the sleeves of his coat so they wouldn't hang too far over his hands, watching with a smile as Dean meticulously went through all of the flannel the store had to offer. “I like your coat.” Castiel turned around to see a woman looking him up and down with a smile. Castiel smiled in return.

 

“Thank you,” he said gratefully. The girl smirked, looking him over. Castiel was frozen as she paced around him, observing him as if he was some spectacle. “If I may, miss, I’m Castiel.” The girl let out a sound that indicated her contentedness.

 

“I’m Meg, Clarence.” Castiel furrowed his brow, confused as to why she referred to him as Clarence. She rolled her eyes at his obvious perplexment, based on his narrowed eyes. “You’re a very handsome man, aren’t you?” Castiel paused, smiling warily now. Usually, whenever he went somewhere and met someone new ever since arriving at Academiae Inferno, when someone complimented him it meant they already a plan in mind for him.

 

“Thank you for saying so, Meg,” Castiel politely responded, “and you’re a very b-beautiful woman yourself.” Castiel slapped a hand to his mouth, trying to silence his stuttering. It was always his dead giveaway when it came to dealing with supernatural creatures. He glanced to Dean, eyes widening to see he’d somehow gone off somewhere, probably still in search of suitable flannel. He squeaked quietly when Meg took a step toward him.

 

“That’s nice of you to say, Clarence,” Meg cooed. She frowned, coming toward him. He was ready to run when she reached out, but her hand went past him. She pulled something out from behind him and held it up. It was a purple jacket, Castiel letting out a deep breath, able to relax. She took it off the hanger and pulled it on, adjusting the jacket. She smiled widely. “How does it look?” Castiel smiled, completely at ease. If he was lucky, this would be one of the rare humans he’d heard about that roamed Kansas.

 

“It looks great on you,” he assured her. Meg smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. He gasped as he held onto her to keep from falling, their faces mere inches apart.

 

“You’re so pure, aren’t you?” Meg said with a grin. Castiel swallowed nervously as she hooked her arms around his neck. “Your soul is so bright and full, I can’t help but wonder…” Castiel’s eyes went wide and his breath stuttered in his chest when she leaned forward, kissing him gently. Castiel could feel himself growing tired, and undoubtedly knew this woman was a demon. When she pulled away her eyes were black, and she was smiling widely. “I can’t wait to see you again, Clarence,” she purred, then disappearing. Castiel stumbled and held onto the rack to keep himself from falling, eyes drooping closed.

 

“D-D…” His grip slipped and he felt himself fall, landing in someone’s arms before he hit the floor.

 

“Woah, Cas, what happened?” Castiel grabbed weakly onto Dean’s sleeve.

 

“She… demon,” Castiel murmured, passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know what happened.”

 

“Seriously, you found him like that?”

 

“He said there was a girl who’s a demon.” Castiel groaned and scrunched his eyes shut, lifting a hand to shield himself from the light. “Woah, Cas, take it easy, she took out a really big chunk.” Castiel let out a soft sound and opened his eyes slowly to see his friends gathered around him. He tried to sit up, looking around. He was back in his dorm room, the things they’d bought in bags on the table.

 

“Drink this.” A cup was put into his hands and he groggily looked down into it, taking a sip. He easily recognized it as his tea with Sam’s herbs. He felt his strength slowly return to him and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Hey, buddy, how’re you doin’?” Castiel blinked a few times, looking down at his lap. He then turned his attention to his companions. They all seemed extremely worried, watching him as if he had some disease.

 

“I’ve been better,” Castiel said honestly. He frowned, thinking back to what had happened. He’d met a girl, Meg, and she kissed him, and before he knew it he’d gone out cold. “Where did she go off to?” he muttered. Benny, Sam, and Dean all exchanged a look.

 

“First we need to know who ‘she’ is,” Sam said, using air quotes. Castiel nodded, setting down his tea and turning to get out of bed. A hand came to rest on his leg, Castiel looking up to see Dean observing him with a concerned expression.

 

“You need to lay down.” Castiel gasped as Dean gently pushed him down onto the bed, Castiel swallowing nervously as Dean climbed in beside him. “Now tell us what happened.” Benny and Sam seemed unfazed as Dean held Castiel close, Castiel blushing. He never thought Dean would do something like this in front of anyone - of course they’d done quite a lot together, but Castiel had guessed it was a private thing. Castiel’s cheeks burned hot as he realized Dean must’ve been comfortable enough with their relationship to do that in front of others. Castiel nodded.

 

“She came up to me and said hello, and the next thing I knew she was kissing me and I…” Castiel sighed. “There’s no doubt in my mind that I’d encountered another demon.” Dean chuckled and looked down to him.

 

“Good thing I was your first, huh?” he joked, Castiel feeling his face heat up. Benny and Sam laughed, Castiel hiding his face in the pillow. He knew what the insinuation was and, frankly, he found it made him flustered. “We have to be serious now,” Dean added, tone changing, “we need to find this girl.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide and he cried out, feeling a pain in his hand. “Cas?” Castiel shot up and looked to his right palm, seeing a burn mark in it. He held his wrist tightly, the pain fading.

 

“What in the world…?” he said, everyone looking to his hand. On it was a string of numbers, a little kiss mark on the end. “It’s a…”

 

“Phone number,” Benny finished.

 

“Should we call it?” Sam wondered aloud. He received glares from both the demon and the vampire, Sam holding up his hands innocently. “It was just a suggestion!” Castiel observed it, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out his phone, everyone quiet as he dialed.

 

“Is this really a good idea?” Dean whispered as it rang. Castiel put a finger to his lips, deep in thought. The phone soon picked up, a female chuckle coming from it.

 

“What’s up, unicorn?” Castiel furrowed his brow, confused as to why she gave him yet another nickname. “Look out the window, Clarence.” Castiel swallowed and Sam went over to the window, standing off to the side as he pulled away the curtain. Meg didn’t seem fazed as she waved at Castiel with a soft smile. The men went on the defensive, Castiel pausing. He rose his hand and waved back a little, Meg smiling.

 

“What the Hell, Cas?” Dean asked, turning to him. Castiel merely continued to look at Meg, befuddled.

 

“How did she get up here, it’s the fourth floor,” he said to himself. Meg laughed a little, it coming through the phone.

 

“Just a bit of my Dad’s demon perks,” she explained, rolling her eyes. “Oh, and say hi to your little friends for me!” With that she disappeared and the phone hung up, Castiel frowning. He didn’t feel afraid, merely intrigued.

 

“Crap,” Dean said under his breath, “Meg.” Everyone turned to him with questioning expressions. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, the other hand going up to grab the amulet. “She’s the daughter of Azazel, a general of Hell’s armies. I’ve known her since we were young, and damn, general’s girls are spoiled bitches.” Dean looked to Castiel, sighing. “And what general’s girls want, they get.” Castiel froze, hand moving to cover the center of his chest, as if knowing where his soul lied. Dean turned to the others, hands fists. “We’re going on another protection detail. He won’t be happy, but he’ll do it.” There was a loud snap and Dean’s demeanor instantly changed; he appeared more relaxed, the amulet being shoved into his pocket. “So I heard yet another bitch is tryin’ to take away my dinner.” Dean looked to Castiel from over his shoulder, smirking. “And she’s a demon, too.” Castiel nodded, looking anywhere but into Dean’s dark eyes.

 

“We have to split the work,” Benny said, Dean raising his eyebrow in disinterest before looking back to Sam and Benny.

 

“Leave it to me. I got this.” Sam and Benny both knit their brow, Dean chuckling. “You really think I’d trust my Cas with you two? Yeah, right.” Dean wordlessly appeared beside Castiel, sitting up beside him. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him to lay his head against his chest. “I’ll be with him twenty-four seven. No buts about it. Now scram.” Castiel looked down as Dean ran his hand through Castiel’s hair, casually staring down Sam and Benny. Sam and Benny looked to one another before giving a nod.

 

“Bye, Cas,” Sam said, waving.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Benny added. They left, Castiel leaning against Dean.

 

“Dean, this isn’t necessary-” Dean looked down at Castiel with a pout, Castiel shrinking back. Castiel closed his eyes and thought for a moment; Dean was being… gentle. He never thought Dean’s demon side could be so kind but, then again, he still referred to Castiel as his dinner. Castiel didn’t know what to think, gripping Dean’s shirt in his fists. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean said in a bored tone. Castiel searched for words, Dean hauling Castiel into his lap. Castiel looked deeply into his black eyes, Dean doing the same to Castiel, and leaned forward.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, Dean’s eyes closing as they fell into a kiss, Castiel going unconscious within moments.


	4. Chapter 4

“Seriously? We sleep together but you won’t even let me stand inside the bathroom while you’re in the friggin’ stall?” Castiel adjusted his backpack and once again avoided Dean’s still-black eyes. He hadn’t put the amulet back on in days ever since he’d declared he’d be protecting Castiel alone this time around. He nodded, Dean rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

 

“If you d-don’t mind,” Castiel said quietly. Dean pouted and rose his eyebrows.

 

“After all this time you  _ still _ stutter around me?” Castiel swallowed guiltily, opening his mouth for a moment before Dean scoffed. “Whatever. Just go do what you gotta do.” Castiel gave a short nod and ran inside the bathroom. He found it empty as he put his bumblebee onto the counter, running water into his hands. He splashed the water onto his face, looking up at his reflection. His eyes widened when he could’ve sworn he saw a figure standing against one of the stalls, wearing a purple jacket. He wrenched them closed, thinking back to what Sam had once said.

 

“Christo,” he said quietly. He looked up to see Meg standing in the figure’s place with a smile, Castiel gasping.

 

“M-Meg, I-”

 

“Hush, Clarence.” She transported beside him, putting her arms around his neck. She hummed a little, Castiel’s breath stuck in his chest. “It’s nice to get to see you alone. You’re always with Dean.” She pouted. “That boy has always been a pain in my ass.” Castiel’s lips parted to speak for a moment but he merely found himself stammering. Meg chuckled. “You’re so cute, Clarence.” Castiel squeaked when she moved forward, pressing her forehead to the junction where neck met shoulder. “Your soul tastes great, but what I really want is your heart.” Castiel felt his lungs stop working in that moment. What general’s girls wanted, they got. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a long time now. So why don’t you come along with me? Being a general’s son-in-law has a lot of awesome advantages.”

 

“M-Meg, please, I… I…” Castiel looked down at his feet. “I w-want… I want to meet you tonight.” Meg rose an eyebrow as she smirked, interested.

 

“Go on,” she said. Castiel looked up and into her eyes.

 

“I trust you completely,” he said honestly, knowing deep within himself that he must be right, “and I want to talk to you. I’ll get myself alone and we can get to know one another.” Meg chuckled.

 

“Where?” she asked with a smile. Castiel swallowed.

 

“Um… The Forbidden Garden.” Meg smirked and hummed, both knowing what that place was - Sam had once told Castiel of that place and the energy it gave off, how powerful it was for any supernatural creature and how it would enhance their powers. He knew it was a gamble, but he had to do it.

 

“The Forbidden Garden,” Meg repeated, walking her fingers up Castiel’s shirt, “and what will we do there?” Castiel blushed and looked away, Meg chuckling once more. “Sounds like a plan, Clarence.” She stood up onto her toes and pressed her lips to Castiel’s cheek. “Now I have to go before that lean mean Dean of yours comes after me,” she added in a childish tone. Castiel nodded and she stepped back, winking at him before disappearing. He was finally able to breathe again, taking up his backpack and exiting the bathroom. Dean was still waiting, cracking open his dark eye to look at Castiel.

 

“You’re back.” Dean stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall and put his arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him close. “C’mon. We have to get to class.” Castiel nodded, looking down at the floor as the other students parted like a sea to let them pass.

 

“Is it just me or does Dean look more frightening than usual?” a girl whispered to another. The second nodded, Dean smirking.

 

“Just how I like it,” he said to Castiel, Castiel giving yet another nod. Dean looked around, noticing a few girls staring at Castiel with adoring expressions. Dean frowned and moved his hand slightly, Castiel’s eyes going wide as he blinked rapidly. Dean smirked and glanced to Castiel as he kept his hand on Castiel’s ass, as if showing everyone who he belonged to. Dean leaned over and nuzzled Castiel with his cheek. “You’re such a good boy.” Castiel felt his face grow hot and Dean continued looking ahead as they went to their destination.

 

They came to sit down at their usual lunch table, Dean furrowing his brow. He took Castiel’s hips and lifted him up, Castiel holding on as Dean pulled Castiel into his lap. “I’m really possessive over my food,” Dean said with a grin. Sam and Benny looked to Dean with a surprised expression, Castiel hiding his face in his hands. “Ah ah ah,” Dean scolded, taking Castiel’s wrists and pulling his hands away, “no hiding, Cas.” Castiel swallowed thickly, Dean humming as he placed his chin on top of Castiel’s shoulder. “Now eat. If you don’t stay healthy then I won’t, either.” Castiel reached into his backpack and pulled out his lunchbox, having prepared his lunch for the day. He pulled out his peanut butter and jelly sandwich as well as the milk carton he’d brought along. Dean chuckled darkly, closing his eyes as he leaned against the human. “You’re so cute.” Dean took Castiel’s milk carton and poked a hole through the wood with the straw. Castiel watched, heart beating in his ears, as Dean took a sip and placed the carton back in its place.

 

“Dean…?” Castiel whispered, confused. Dean smiled.

 

“Cas, you need to understand something.” Dean put his hands over Castiel’s, which had been holding his sandwich. “The other Dean and me, we’re one in the same.” Castiel stared down at the sandwich as Dean slowly made his hands pry it apart. “We’re just two pieces of a whole that’ve been taken apart. Kinda like your sandwich.” He chuckled, Castiel nodding. “See, before I got this amulet, the demon part of me was runnin’ wild. I was killing everybody I felt like. So I was separated until I could better learn to control myself.” He put the sandwich back together, letting go of his hands. “I just thought you should know.” He moved to whisper into Castiel’s ear, “It’s okay if you want us both.” Castiel’s eyes went wide and he could feel tears budding. He got out of Dean’s lap, taking a step back. Tears flowed down his cheeks, hands fists.

 

“You can’t just… I won’t allow you to toy with my emotions like this!” He ran off, Dean looking on with a raised eyebrow before picking up Castiel’s lunch and taking a bite.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel sat on a bench overgrown with vines in the Forbidden Garden, his knees to his chest as he sobbed into them. He wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve, breath stuttering, as the sun began to set behind him. The sky turned to brilliant shades of blue and pink and purple, Castiel looking up at it with tears dripping off his chin. Only a few mornings ago he’d known he’d regretted nothing, that he wanted Dean by his side, but now…

 

Castiel felt another wave of sadness overtake him, body trembling as he cried. The demon side of Dean did enough as it was to hurt him, whether it be to take his soul or make him afraid, but now he crossed a line the human Dean never would’ve even gone within twenty feet of. Castiel thought back to Dean’s comment - “ _ It’s okay if you want us both _ .” Castiel took a moment to decipher what it meant to him. He cared about Dean, but he couldn’t convince himself to think of those two opposite parts as a complete whole. He didn’t want to admit that the demon side of Dean was what kept him back from being with him, that the fear of one day having his soul devoured was the element that was preventing him from summoning his strength to say what he wanted to say. He didn’t know what to do, so instead continued crying until he ran out of tears.

 

“Clarence, what’s got you down?” Castiel looked up to see Meg sitting beside him, holding the bench and swinging her legs a little. Castiel looked away.

 

“It’s…” Meg interrupted him with a knowing nod.

 

“I saw what he did to you. The demon part of Dean always said horrible stuff like that. Even now he doesn’t have a filter.” Castiel sniffled and rubbed his puffy eyes once more. “But, Clarence, I wouldn’t say anything to hurt you.” Castiel nodded a little.

 

“You don’t seem like you would.” Castiel looked down. “How long have you… been watching me?” he asked, curious. Meg smiled and shrugged.

 

“Maybe a month or two. I’ve just been very careful about it.” She scooted closer to Castiel, taking his hand in hers. “And I’m in love with you, Clarence.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide as she took his index finger and pressed her lips to it, staring at him with her eyes lidded. “I’ve wanted you for so long now.”

 

“M-Meg, I…” Meg shook her head, pressing his palm to her cheek, her hand on top.

 

“I know, you don’t know me yet. But we can get to know each other in the blink of an eye. All I need you to do is…” Castiel swallowed anxiously as she held out her free hand, a wound appearing across her palm. Blood began to well around it and she smiled. “It’s like knowing you by kissing you. All you have to do is drink some of my blood and then you’ll know everything about me.” Castiel looked down at her offering, apprehensive. He thought back to Dean, of what he would want, but only saw black eyes. He shut his own to keep the image away. “Just one sip and you’ll be good to go, unicorn.” She smiled pleasantly at him as he opened his eyes, looking into hers.

 

“I need to know, first,” Castiel said softly, “you are a demon, aren’t you?” Meg nodded.

 

“But much better at controlling myself than he is.” Castiel nodded again, bending his head toward her hand. His lips were about to touch the red fluid when someone called out.

 

“Cas!” He looked up to see his three friends running through the garden toward them. Castiel felt fresh tears run down his face when he saw Dean wearing his amulet, eyes green. “I’m sorry, don’t do this!” He pulled back, bringing his hand away from Meg’s.

 

“Don’t you remember what he said to you?” Meg growled, “what he’s done to you? I’d never do that.” Castiel turned his attention from one demon to the other frantically, mind spinning. He took a step back, breathing heavily.

 

“I- I can’t…” Meg set her jaw and flicked her wrist, Castiel being flung by an invisible force at a overgrown and dead tree. He found himself pinned to it, struggling.

 

“Cas!” With a few more movements Meg had tossed away Benny and Sam like they were ragdolls, Dean the only one left. He gripped the amulet tightly as he found himself between Meg and Castiel. Castiel gasped for air as her power choked him, eyes wide, tears shining on his face.

 

“You have a choice to make, Dean,” Meg hissed, “Clarence or me, and I can tell you’re just dying to sink a blade into my heart.” She smirked. “And either way, well, Clarence here might not survive.” Castiel reached out with one arm as his world began to fade.

 

“Don’t… don’t kill her,” he whispered, his final image being Dean calling out for him, a droplet falling from his chin.

 

To Be Continued


End file.
